Turok Vashegro
Turok Vashegro is male Huron and former Kasmari scout turned mercenary and one of the survivors of the Battle of Bazuur. He was well known before the Battle of Bazuur and after a cruel twist of fate, ended up being captured by the Vuldak Empire. Escaping captivity, Turok began a new life as a mercenary. He was also on a mission on the planet Phayboah during Siege of Phayboah. Appearance Turok is an average looking Huron with thick dark brown hair, brown eyes but with slight muscular build for someone his height. His face bears a small scar on his forehead from where he was hit by a stray bullet on his first assignment on the front lines. After the Battle of Bazuur, Turok grew a small, rough beard and has a scar on his lip as well. Turok owns two signature battle suits; his Kasmari Blades suit which consists of a dark grey skin-tight material and his new mercenary armour suit. History Early Life Turok Vashegro was born to parents Hardak and Jennifer Vashegro at a Kasmari Rebellion outpost on an unknown planet, with his mother Jennifer dying during childbirth. Growing up in the kasmari camp, Turok quickly learnt basic survival skills and fighting techniques from the soldiers stationed around the camp. By the age of 8, Turok would take on boys twice his height and age without fear. A veteran Kasmari soldier by the name of Ryol Jekaro, taught a young Turok the art of stealth and swordsmanship. This training continued unitl Turok was 21, when he was finally proclaimed by Ryol to be a full trained ninja and assassin. Ryol presented Turok with his own katana, for he was dying and turok was worth to use it. 6 months later, Ryol passed away from old age. Soon after Ryol's death, Hardak Vashegro was killed by a drunk man in a brawl that Turok witnessed. Later that night, Turok visited the unconscious man in his ouse. While he was sleeping, Turok calmy slit his throat, avenging his father's death. At 22, Turok's skill with a blade was unmatched by anybody in the camp and his stealth skills extaordinary. This attracted a Kasmari general to offer him a spot on the front lines, serving under the Kasmari Rebbelion flag as a scout. Having been brought up in a military environment all his life, Turok accepted without hesitation. A year of boot camp and drills later, Turok was sent to the front lines. Now 23 years of age, Turok was comissioned by the Kasmari leaders to join a new squad, on a mission on the backwater planet of Bazuur. The new squad consisted of commander Bonnie O'Dower, scout Meline Hakaiwan, DMU Cullen Archymm and soldier Utai Khagan-Khan. This mision would change his life forever. Bazuur Turok played a major part in the battle of Bazuur, as did the rest of his squad. He and the rest of the squad disposed of a few Vuldak soldiers in the prelude to the massacre, with Utai being killed in action. On the third day, the main Vuldak scout party crossed with the Kasmari party, and a massive firefight ensued. Turok took shots at most people and engaged a Vuldak soldier from medium range, by throwing shuikens. Turok took it upon himself to forge a temporary and uneasy alliance with the Vuldak's as the Massacre of Bazuur took place, with Kasmari ships raining fire on Kasmari and Vuldak troops alike. Turok attempted to set up the first truce as the parties both ran towards the escape shuttle. As they reached the shuttle, the truce shattered and it was every man/woman for themself. Turok ran straight for the shuttle, but some fired shots from comrade Cullen at him slowed him down. he then faced off against the Vuldak giant Regis Grudd. Cutting off most of the fingers on one of Regis's hands, Turok was beaten and thrown. Meline and Bonnie reached the shutte and it left, leaving the rest of them to die. just as it dissapeared from sight, a Vuldak ship bombed the area. Taking refuge in a ruined ship's hull, Turok hid, the flames slowly destroying his suit. After the ship retreated, Turok limped off into the jungle, not caring to search for any survivors. Post Bazuur Not letting himself give up, Turok trekked through the ruogh jungle and up a mountain, finding an old communications outpost. He broadcast an S.O.S. message into space, for any passing ships to hear. In less than a week, a Vuldak command ship there to investigate what had happened on Bazuur, picked up the broadcast and dropped down to investigate. When they found an rouge Kasmari scout, they captured him and locked him up on the ship. For the next two months, Turok was locked in a cell, put in solitary confinement and tortured until his mind and body were broken. One fateful day, a sympathetic Vuldak soldier by the name of Hank Groona, came to see Turok at his cell. He told Turok that he didn't like the idea of people being tortured and put in cells like animals. Later, Hank appealed to his senior officers that they would get no information out of Turok, even though he had given them none already. Considering Turok a waste of time and effort, they charged Hank and two other soldiers to escort Turok on a scout ship to a nearby planet and execute him. Unbeknown to the senior officers, Hank had taken Turok's gear with them. When on the planet, Hank and Turok attempted to kill the other two soldiers, resulting in Hank being fatally shot in the chest, but both Vuldak soldiers dead. A dying Hank revealed himself to be a Kasamari spy who had grown up alongside Turok, and recognized him. In his final moments, Hank also revealed that the Kasmari never went out looking for Turok, as they believed him to be a deserter and not worth looking for. Outraged and in despair, Turok buried Hank and took the scout ship back to Huron, where he sold it on the black market for enough cash to began a new life as a mercenary. When in captivity, Turok was subjected to many forms of torture, such as beatings, electroshock therapy and solitary confinement. These took a tole on his brain, and now Turok is claustrophobic, paranoid that the Vuldak will always be looking for him and always angry that the Kasamari never searched for him. But these traumas have made him all the more deadly. Now no longer afraid of his mortality, Turok is now a highly paid mercenary who does practically any job, as long as the pay is good. Turok's mind is driven by a slightly insane cause to get his revenge on the Vuldak Empire and the Kasamari Rebellion. But if he does get his revenge, he may have nothing else to live for. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Key figures Category:Hurons Category:Scouts Category:Mercenaries Category:Kasmari Scouts